Side Effects of Babysitting
by xmenfan33
Summary: When Xavier sends Rogue to a seminar. Who will watch Kaitie? Sequel to The Adventures of Babysitting
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-men evolution, Kaitlyn is an OC

A/N Sequel to The Adventures in Babysitting

A/N : * Edit* replaced missing words, I don't know how my computer keeps doing that,it's always all there on my doc file.

Recovery

Bobby, Kurt,Kitty and Jamie were sitting in the Livingroom. It had been a long day. The longest day they had ever had. It was worse than when the mansion had been destroyed. It was worse than when the public learned of mutants. According to Kurt it was worse than Apocalypse. The other three wouldn't go that far. But it had been bad. So bad that None of them had ever been so happy to see . Bobby couldn't think of a time he'd ever been happy to see her before today,but when she's come in he hugged her . The other's still think it may have been temporary insanity or maybe he had wanted to die, he still had a black eye from a bloody nose.

Remy walked into the room ( he never bothered to knock,but at least now that he was officially dating Rogue he used the front door, most of the time.) he paused looking at the teens,who all looked like they were recovering from a battle. " What happened to you four" Remy asks as he leans on the door frame. Finally Kitty looks at him and says " Well you see..."

~ That Morning~

Xavier had announced that he had signed up Rogue for a seminar. For teen moms. And their Parents & Educators. He had signed Logan up for it as well. Both of them looked furious as they walked out of the kitchen,trying to think of a way get out of it. After they left he announced the other bad news. No babies were allowed,so he needed a volunteer to watch Kaitlyn for had been a collective run for the door. Amara pushed Jubilee down in an attempt to escape first. Roberto and Ray caused a jam in the doorway as they tried to run out at the same time. Evan pushed them out of the way,threatening to slice someone with his spikes. Sam Flew out the window. Jean TKed a bubble around herself,leaving Scott to fend for himself. He in turn threatened to remove his glasses. Rahne morphed and bit several people on her way out. Jubilee stood and paffed several people in her escape. Tabitha filled the kitchen with several of her bombs. Beast suddenly remembered a burner left on in the lab,and vaulted across the ceiling. Storm created a wind to clear a path. When the chaos cleared,only four remained.

Jamie had stayed in his seat. He WANTED to watch Kaitie. Kitty had been texting and hadn't heard what was going on until it was to late. Bobby and Kurt were in an argument about their racing game Kurt had bought last week. They weren't aware of what happened until it was all over. Xavier took their not running as an agreement to watch the baby. Their attempts to escape were far to late. Rogue was less than pleased to learn that here had been not one but four offers. There went her only to hope to skip this stupid seminar.

First they argued for several minutes who was to blame for this. Then being that it would last five hours,it was agreed, Kitty would take her for the first two and a half, and Bobby & Kurt the second two and a half hours ( No amount of threats could make Kurt agree to watch her . just .wouldn't .) Jamie would be allowed to help , but not take her himself. Because of the donuts and the perfume. Honestly they never let anything go around here. That was like a month ago already. His offer to do it by himself fell on deaf ears.

After agreeing to the schedule,they all go their separate ways to prepare for the day. Some of them ( Kurt) were wishing that they were old enough to drink. Others( Bobby) went to stock up on aspirin and extinguishers. or( Kitty) to ensure their parents were aware of how much they were loved. Because this may be the last chance to say it. Jamie was the only one who was the least bit excited. He personally loved hanging out with Kaitie. She was never let him watch the baby apparently trying to feed her candy or play with his toy soldiers was wrong. Being a baby must be boring. They never let you do anything.

When Rogue dropped Kaitie off in the Living room it was worse than they had realized. Because Kaitie was teething. As in cranky baby growing teeth. A cranky baby, growing teeth, who was overdue her morning nap. And she had the sniffles. They were all going to die. If they were lucky. This .was .bad.

Xavier had never done anything this cruel . This was worse than assigning Logan Danger room instructor. This was worse than when he cut the cable back to basic to improve their grades. This was worse than putting Kitty on the kitchen roster. This was worse than the take out ban last week. Because this time THEY. WOULD .DIE. and if they didn't they would need therapy. Can you develop a nervous condition from babysitting?

Everyone else in the house managed to have plans for the day. Everyone. Accept Xavier,who was busy in his office. So they would have no one to help them. At all. It was going to be the longest day ever. And they may need more extinguishers. Maybe they could call Remy. or Wanda. No wait,neither had replaced their phone's yet. Darn it. Was it to late to just run away?Maybe have their parents with draw them from school?


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-men evolution.

A/N : Thank you to my beta reader mangagurlz

Chapter 2

Kitty

hour one

After Rogue left the boys ran like the house was on fire. Which was really unfair of them, Kaitie had NOT cried...yet. Kitty shook her head at them, and adjusted Kaitie on her hip. "C'mon Kaitie, let's get you something to chew on." Kitty says smiling at the baby. She walked into the kitchen and set the baby in the highchair before pulling her teething ring out of the freezer. Kaitie sneezes, causing Kitty to sigh as she climbs on a chair to pull the baby off the top of the fridge. This was going to be a long day.

Kitty returned to the Living room to retrieve the notes Rogue said was in the diaperbag "You gotta be kidding" she says, pulling out a 2" 3 ring dividers. Kitty flipped briefly through the binder... at least Rogue was thorough. Everything was in here. There were instructions on everything from her teething medicine to what her favorite toys were. Everything. When did Rogue have time to write this? She'd have to ask later. According to the chart, Kaitie needed more gum medicine. It was in the diaper bag, a little tube of baby orajel stuff. Not a problem, she just had to get the baby to open her mouth, how hard could that be?

Five minutes, three fires and two teleportation later, Kitty decided to get Jamie to help her. She would have him hold the baby while she put the stuff in her mouth. Maybe there was a trick to it in the binder Kaitie was glaring at her with the most hateful look she'd ever seen outside of Rogue, and refused to open her mouth, even a little bit. Who knew a five and a half month old could be so stubborn? She could almost swear it was genetic.. except Kaitie was adopted. Sometimes it was hard to remember that.

Jamie Came into the living room fairly quickly when she called him, almost as if he'd been waiting in the hall. He must have been, because he picked up Kaitie and held her out so Kitty could put the stuff on her gums without her having to say anything. They baby, however, was not so co operative. "You have to tickle her chin" Jamie states. "Huh?" Kitty replies. "You have to tickle her always does. I'm sure it's written in the Book of Rules." Jamie states again. Shrugging Kitty tickle the baby's chin, resulting in a huge grin, followed quickly by her spitting up all over Kitty's brand new sweater. "Oh Yuck." Kitty yells holding the garment away from her. "Oh yeah, there was probably a warning about that to in the Book" Jamie says, smiling at the baby, who seems slightly happier now that her gums are numb. Kitty looks again in the direction of the discarded binder, maybe she should actually read it.

"How do you know so much about it?" Kitty asks Jamie. He shrugs, before stating. "I ask Rogue if I can take care of the baby all of the time. She always tells me, that if I can memorize the binder, she think about letting me watch Kaitie. For a little while. While sees eating lunch or something. As long as I can still see her... I think Rogue is a little overprotective, and maybe crazy. "Jamie says. " ...shouldn't you be worried about saying stuff like that around Kaitie's toys then? If she's as overprotective as you think, don't you think she may have one of those nanny cams?" Kitty asks. Jamie immediately pales, looks at the pile of teddy bears in 'Kaitie's' basket in the corner, and runs. for the woods. maybe he can get to Canada before Rogue gets , what direction is Canada?

Kitty watches Jamie run off, shaking her head. before staring at the pile of toys herself. Rogue wouldn't have one of those nanny cams really, would she? Maybe it would be best to read the binder. Just to be safe.

Kitty hands a bunch of toys to Kaitie, who is in her playyard and sits to read the binder. She wonders what the boys are doing. She should have them read this before it's their turn to take over. Because it's long. Really long. Ten pages per section, typed 8 pt single spaced long. Rogue was crazy. Really she was. How did she find time to write all this? Kitty may never know, because half way through, " bathtime" Kaitie got bored being in the play yard, and let Kitty know, by lighting the sofa...for the third time...this week.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-men Evolution.

Chapter Three

Kitty

Hour two

Kitty looked briefly at the schedule chart at the front of the binder, then at the clock, before stating. "C'mon Kaitie according to the list, it's nap time." Kitty states, Rocking the baby gently to sleep. She fell asleep her self accidentally, right after laying Kaitie down, while trying to read more of the instructions.

She woke with start, twenty minutes later to the baby landing in her lap after sneezing. The chart said Kaitie would sleep 30 minutes, so close enough. Next there was feeding her. According to the chart, today was carrots day. Kitty hated carrots. Hated them with every fiber of her being. There was absolutely nothing she could think of that could make her go anywhere near a carrot. Even if it was in a jar, and she didn't have to eat it herself. Maybe if she fed Kaitie something else, Rogue wouldn't notice? Or she could claim she didn't know better. No, Because it was in the chart. If she said that, then Rogue would think she hadn't read the binder. She would be angry. Which was worse? Rogue angry or carrots...

In the end her hatred of carrots won over her fear of Rogue. Kaitie helped make up her mind by crying over the wait. So now Kaitie was happily eating a very messy jar of peas. Rogue hated peas. Almost as much as Kitty hated carrots. Yet there was a jar of peas in the cupboard. Maybe Rogue really was the best choice for Little Kaitie. Because Kitty wouldn't buy a vegetable she hated to feed to the child just because of the nutritional value. Which Rogue did. It was on a chart. In the binder. So maybe Rogue hadn't been trying to pick on Kitty when she set out carrots. Maybe. But it still seemed like something she would do. Oh well, it's not like Kitty planned on being someone's mom anytime soon,maybe she'd be able to get over her carrot hatred by then,and if not. Was it really the end of the world? And how did Rogue get to be all 'supermom' anyway?

Kitty was trying to find the answer to this question,when she realized Kaitie had not only stopped eating the peas ( that had now stained her dress,because Kitty had forgotten the bib, even though it was in the binder) but had poofed herself onto the floor across the room and was busy smearing the cupboards and floor with green slime. eww. Peas are now on her gross list. Picking the baby up, and holding her out as far as she could away from her,Kitty began making her way to Rogue's room. Kaitie needed a bath, even if it wasn't on the chart. Which it may have been,because Kitty forgot to look. Kaitie didn't like being carried out like that. It scared her. She screamed. Setting several pictures,a bust, three potted plants, and the rug in the hall on fire. Kitty squealed,then quickly set Kaitie down and put out the fires. Was it to late to call Lance and see if he had Remy's number? Because maybe Remy knew how to handle this. Kitty didn't know babies this are gross. That all there was to it. And loud. To prove her point Kaitie once again began to cry, while crawling down the hallway, leaving a trail of fire and green slime along the way. Sighing Kitty picked the baby back up. She didn't have time to call Lance right now. It was time to bathe Kaitie.

Kitty turned the corner reaching Rogue's room and stopped short for a moment. There was a sign on Rogue's door " My door is LOCKED for a reason. NO ONE will enter under pain of death" it read in big letters ,followed with " Except Kitty if Kaitie needs more diapers or something" in much smaller print. Well,the note had given her permission to Kaitie. And she was entering for Kaitie because the baby really needed a bath,and a change of clothes.

Now to be fair, as this was once one of the guest rooms, it was actually more of a suite then a room. There was an archway about halfway through the room, dividing what had been the sitting area from the sleeping area, with a bathroom off the sleeping area. The outer sitting area was clearly set up as Rogue's room. Kitty headed in the direction of the area clearly set up as Kaitie's room, when she stopped short. Kitty had been Rogue's room mate for years. She honestly hadn't thought any decorating idea Rogue could possible have could surprise her any more. But this...She was terrified. Rogue's area looked completely normal with it's Red wall paper, Black carpet, and Red & Black bedspread that had appeared on her half of their room about a year ago, shortly after the whole "vacation" Rogue had taken ( Which when Kitty paused to think about it was kind of a clue that Rogue really hadn't hated him). Kaitie's section was what scared Kitty. Kaitie's 'room' looked like the Disney Princesses threw up on it or something. The walls were pink! The carpet was cream. There were those Pin ups that you see in baby stores on the walls, princess pin ups. THERE WAS FREAKIN' BUTTERFLIES on the border! There were dolls everywhere! Dolls. When did this happen. How did this happen. True no one had been in Rogue's room since the day she moved in... wait except Logan and Remy. Who had come in together. With painting supplies... and they had been getting along." OMG! Logan and Remy made a princess room, in. Rogue's. room. Nothing in the universe makes since anymore." Kitty says outloud to the empty room. Kaitie gurgled, reminding her why she had entered the house of horrors to begin with. Kaitie needed a bath. First Kitty needed to find something to change Kaitie into, then make sure her bath stuff was in the bathroom. But she couldn't put Kaitie down. Not covered in green slime on cream carpet. Rogue would have to be blind to miss that. Rogue may be crazy, but she wasn't blind. Holding Kaitie facing out on her hip,( so she couldn't do more damage to the sweater) Kitty began looking around for the closet or wardrobe. Ah there it was, next to an oversized teddy bear. The kind you win at the carnival. Like was in town last week that Rogue did not go to,so how-? No! Kitty focus. Find the clothes for Kaitie so you can get out of here.

Kitty pulled open the closet, to find a brand new shock. Rogue's side of their room had always been chaos. The whole time they were roommates. But Kaitie's closet was oraginized, all the way down to color. Kitty quickly grabbed a new dress, when curiosity hit her. If Kaitie's stuff was this neat, was Rogue's? Was the whole messy roommate thing just a hoax? If so why? Well she could answer two of these questions easily. Kitty quickly re entered Rogue's room, and opened her closet. Which was just as organized as Kaitlyn's... And it contained items in pastels and white! Who was this girl and what had she done with Rogue! Kitty had never ever seen Rogue wear pastels. Wait she still hadn't. So why were they here. A question that may never be answered as Kaitlyn was sick of waiting and beginning to whimper. Quickly closing the closet, Kitty rushed to the bathroom to run the baby's bath.

There was no problems with putting the baby in the tub, apparently she enjoyed baths. She was happily splashing and talking to her rubber ducky while Kitty washed her up quickly. Until Kitty went to wash her hair. Kaitie did not like getting her head wet. Kitty had never heard her cry so loud before. Ever. Every single towel, and washcloth, as well as the contents of the hamper were blazing before Kitty knew what happened. It was the last straw. Kitty was already freaked out, and completely stressed before the fire. Kitty screamed...like Kurt...like Kurt on a sugar rush. She didn't stop until Bobby smacked her across the face. He'd made Kurt teleport him into the room. Kurt was currently in Kaitie's room having the same melt down Kitty did when she first saw it. Bobby rolled his eyes at the two of them. "Kitty, you can go now. Your time is up." Bobby says. "Oh thank God!" Kitty yells as she phases through the wall, popping her head back in a moment later to state " Don't forget the notes, they're in the living room. Can't miss 'em, it's the only binder in there." She then escaped upstairs before they could change their minds. She was going to take a shower. Then change. Then maybe she would go to the mall. Because she had to get far, far away from the horrors she had seen.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER : I don't own X-men Evolution

Chapter Four.

Kurt

Hour three

How did he end up in this mess? First, it shouldn't be his turn yet,not for another half hour. Second, how the heck did he end up the one holding his sopping wet,squirming,naked niece? Well, the answer to that one is simple. Bobby's putting out the bathroom. Still, He didn't want to hold her. Everytime he held her bad things happened. Everytime. Just like now, she's wetting herself, in his arms, without a diaper. He complains to Bobby who rolls his eyes and tells him it wouldn't have happened if he'd gotten her dried and dressed instead of just standing there. Grumbling, he takes her into her room and quickly dresses her before she could do it again. Just as he was trying to figure out how to put on her little socks,she sneezed herself onto Rogue's bed. Sighing he walked over and picked her back up, why do people think babies are cute anyway? As far as he can tell, all they do is make messes,start fires, and terrorize their uncles... or maybe that was just his niece.

He waits for Bobby to finish up,because someone has to let Bobby out of Rogue's room, unlocking the door would be bad. They both saw the note. They shouldn't even be in here. If she found out,they would be dead. It said so. It was time to go. Grabbing Bobby and the stack of extra diapers, he teleported them back to the living room. He tried to hand Kaitie back then but Bobby refused,pointing out that she was almost asleep and that one of them should read the binder.

After a few minutes of silence Bobby exclaimed " You have got to be kidding me! This thing is crazy detailed. There are instructions on everything. And clearly Kitty didn't read it, cause it says right here in bathing section 2 ' never try to get Kaitie to lay down to wash her hair. It frightens her. Instead use the small cup next to the tub. Gently pour the water slowly over her hair,making sure to not get it in her face' If she had read this,she wouldn't have made Kaitie cry trying to lie her down." Kurt blinks at him,and he continues " And clearly she ignored this part.' Feedings,under lunch,it says on Tuesday she is having carrots. But she clearly had peas,which she's not supposed to until Thursday". Kurt continues to stare. Why did Bobby even care if Kitty fed Kaitie the wrong thing on the wrong day? It didn't really matter. He wasn't the one who had done it. Or the one that had given her a bath. Couldn't he just focus on staying alive for the next three hours. Apparently not, because he's now quoting from sleep schedules. Whatever. Kurt stopped listening awhile ago. Bobby kept going on and on. Kurt was tired of holding the baby so he set her on the rug, _At any moment she could decide to light something on fire. Again. Before that could happen,he needed to get out of here. Bobby wasn't paying attention though. Now he was going on about medicines, or something. Wait what was that,something about him helping keep her still?! What,NO WAY was he trying to hold her down. This was the kind of thing that could only end in fires. He hated fires. No amount of money in the world could make him hold her down it just wasn't happening Bobby had to be crazy if he thought that- wait what was that? Oh all he had to do was tickle her Okay he could do that,probably,maybe. As long as she didn't cry._

Kurt approached the baby in the same fashion you would approach a wild animal. A wild animal stuck in a trap. He carefully reached out with a single finger and tickled her chin,jumping back almost the moment he had touched her. Luckily,she seemed to find this funny and she began chattering and squealing at him, with a huge smile on her face. Bobby snuck the gum stuff in her mouth while she watched Kurt begin to freak out. Because squealing sounds a lot like crying. When you're freaking out . So as is now the expected response, Kurt begins screaming himself. Causing Bobby to roll his eyes, and Kaitie to squeal even louder.

Bobby

She seemed to think Kurt's screaming was funny. Bobby just thought it was annoying. It had been weeks of this. Sure their first encounter with Kaitlyn had been terrifying, but that was because it was unexpected. Kurt really needed to pull himself together. Everyone in the house was tired of it. Sighing, Bobby picked Kaitie up and walked out of the living room, because he was tired of having to calm Kurt down. So he would adopt this 'cry it out' method he had heard Rogue telling Logan she would never use the other night. Secretly, he'd been glad to hear she wouldn't be using it. Kaitie. Being left to cry. At all. Ever. That WAS something to scream over. Maybe it could work for other babies, he hadn't been paying enough attention to know,but not Kaitie. In fact, the only reason he'd heard any part of the conversation was because he had heard the words Kaitlyn and Cry. No one wants Kaitlyn to cry. Ever. That's why the only one in the entire house who ever said no to her, ever, was Rogue. Because for some crazy reason she wasn't afraid of fire.

Bobby took the baby into the family room and turned on cartoons,thinking it may distract her. The binder had said something about some show, but he couldn't remember which one, because Kurt had been whinning at the time. He thought about going back for the binder, but he could still hear Kurt yelling. Heck they probably heard Kurt yelling all the way over at the Brotherhood house. The brotherhood! Why hadn't he thought of it before. He could call Wanda and she could tell him what show they baby liked. And maybe she would offer to watch Kaitie. Not that he was hoping that she would. Because that would be wrong. Now all he had to do was find the number.

Bobby had just found the number not in Kitty's address book, because if had that would imply that he had gone through her stuff. That would be wrong. Besides if he had wanted to look in her address book he would have had to know where she kept it. And knowing that she keeps it in her underwear drawer next to her diary,which he has never read, would imply that he had snooped through her things before. Especially if he was able to locate it,copy the number from it, and return it moving nothing else while she was down the hall in the shower. So no that was not where he got the number. He got it from Jubilee,if anyone asked. Why Jubilee would have the number,or how he could get it from her when she left her cell phone behind this morning would be pointless to ask. He dialed the Brotherhood house and Toad answered. He began to explain what he needed,but as soon as he mentioned the baby,Toad started screaming. Honestly, what was wrong with these guys? She's only a freakishly scary fire starter with a short temper. Okay now he was freaking himself out,so he needed not to think about it. He'd just turn on Spongebob,and hope that was right.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men

Chapter Five

Hour Four

Kurt

His throat was beginning to get sore from the screaming and Kaitie was no where close by, so Kurt finally stopped. He didn't need to hurt himself over it. He slowly and carefully made his way to the family room, figuring that Bobby would go in there to hang out with that baby. He was right, there they were, sitting on the couch watching Spongebob. Bobby was laughing at something that had just happened on the show Kaitie was looking up at him, with a questioning expression on her face. Maybe he could slip away before Bobby saw him. How long would it take to get to China? Or maybe South America? He's pretty sure he could walk there. Because he needed to get away from HER.

Too late, Bobby spotted him. "Kurt! Good, you're no longer screaming. I need you to hold her while I run to the bathroom" Bobby says while placing the baby in his arms. "I can't seem to find Jamie anywhere" Bobby continues as he walks out the door. So now Kurt is standing in the doorway. Holding Katie. Alone. Now what?

He needed to find Jamie, the little freak wasn't scared of this baby...at all. Maybe he could get Jamie to take her until Bobby came back. After looking all over the house, Kurt finally found Jamie, hiding in a tree near the fence. "Um, Jamie, what're you doing?" he asks. Jamie slowly climbs down and in a rush, explains about the nanny cam theory, and how he'd said Rogue was crazy. Kurt leads him back into the house, assuring him that Rogue doesn't have a nanny cam. After he gets Jamie settled on the floor with Kaitie in the living room, he can't resist pointing out that Rogue wouldn't need a nanny cam in any of the public rooms, like the living room. Because there are security cameras everywhere. He should have waited until Bobby came back to point this out. Because Jamie ran, knocking Kaitie over in the process. Causing her to cry. The drapes caught on fire. Kurt began screaming, Jamie ran screaming from the house. This was when Bobby returned

Bobby

What the heck? Couldn't someone go to the bathroom around here with out a total meltdown occurring? Bobby picked Kaitie up after putting out the drapes, and the area rug when it took him to long to get to her. He glares pointedly at the still screaming Kurt and gathers Kaitie's things before leaving. Because there is no way he's going back into the living room. Man, his room-mate sucked. I mean come on, he was only gone like five minutes. Yet somehow, Kurt managed to upset Jamie AND Kaite. Then he couldn't even put out the fire. He was never babysitting with Kurt again, someone else could be Kurt's partner, cause it just wasn't happening.

Bobby thought about going after Jamie to calm him down, but Kaitie was enough to deal with. She had cried so hard that she was hiccupping. This had never happened before, that he had seen. Maybe she'd hiccupped for Rogue. It's not like anyone in the house hung out with them except Kitty and Jamie. Sometimes Logan. Maybe Kitty knew something about this. Because every time she hiccupped, her hair changed color! And a little mini fire started right behind them. Her hair had been, so far its natural auburn, then blond, then brown, black, light red. But now it was going to the crazy colors...like blue, and green, and was that purple? He had to get her to stop. And then make her turn it back to normal. Because if he broke her baby Rogue would kill him. He didn't think she'd believe him about none of this being his fault. So he panicked. He found himself pounding on Kitty's door before, he could have a Kurt breakdown. Because that would be embarrassing.

Kitty opened the door, not really wanting to, but afraid he would knock it down if she didn't. She would have escaped to the mall, but all of the cars were gone. Bobby held out the color changing baby with out a word, but with a wild look in his eyes. Sighing, she took Kaitie, and said "Don't worry Bobby, she always goes back to normal when it's over" Bobby looks relived before saying " So this has happened before? " Kitty nods "Yeah a couple of times, it's probably in the binder" . Bobby face palmed. The binder! He'd never thought of it. He should have looked there first, then he could have avoided looking like a Kurt in front of Kitty.

After a quickly yelled "I'll be right back" Bobby runs down the stairs and grabs the binder off the hall table where he had sat Kaitie's things. Flipping through it there it was. Under the Mutations tab. Listed under ' new abilities we have noticed' this implied multiple mutations to him...he didn't think he wanted to know. So he went back up to Kitty's room. Where she was sitting on the floor playing with Kaitie, who was back to normal. "So are there more surprises I should worry about" Bobby asks , not daring to reopen the binder in his hands. Kitty shakes her head " No they've mostly just noticed more about her other abilities. Like I don't know if you've noticed, but every time she catches something on fire, it's always something she's looking at. Same with the teleporting. The weird hair thing Rogue noticed about two weeks after she got here. It almost never gets bad enough to turn blue or green though. What happened?" Bobby shrugs and explains that he had been in the bathroom, so wasn't really sure.

After sitting and watching Kaitie play for a while, Kitty agrees that Kurt isn't much help when it came to the baby, so she would help him until Rogue returned. After all he had rescued her early. And how bad could it be there was only another hour left.

* * *

**A/N: this chapter is dedicated to Thyawsomesword448, who requested Kaitlyn shapeshift "like her grandma"**

**Thank you again to my beta reader mangagurlz**

**only one chapter left. Part 3 is almost ready :)**


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men

Chapter Six

Hour Five

Kitty

Why had she talked herself into this? She had been free. But at least the baby wouldn't need to eat went down to the kitchen and made her a bottle, while Bobby gathered her things and set them in the family room, and then he went to calm Kurt back down. because it was beginning to give him a headache.

They sat on the sofa and watched a weird cartoon she'd never seen before, but the remote was across the room, and she had already started feeding Kaite the bottle before she noticed. Where was Bobby? Kurt had been quiet for about five minutes, Bobby should be back by now. Oh well. She only had, glancing at the clock, Forty-five minutes left until Rogue got back. How bad could it get?

NEVER EVER ask yourself that question! It's like tempting fate. Kurt had gone running by, followed quickly by Bobby, who looked like Rogue when someone ate her donuts. Jamie came in and asked if she knew how to erase the security tapes, with a crazed look in his eyes. And Kaite began crying over the chaos. There went the TV and the bookshelf. Again. Sighing Kitty put out the fires, calmed Kaitie, and told Jamie to stay away from the security room. Erasing tapes would land you in danger room sessions for at least three months. By the time she looked at the clock again, there were only forty minutes left. Wait forty?! She could have sworn that took longer. Darn. it really was a long day.

And why was Bobby hunting Kurt anyway? Oh well. After Kitty got Jamie to sit on the couch, and told him not to move, Kitty went to go find the boys. Because they were helping with the baby. It took her about ten minutes to find them downstairs. They were no longer fighting. She almost asked what it had been over, before realizing it didn't matter. Because they where in Hank's lab. His destroyed lab. That they had obviously destroyed. They were so dead. She did the only thing she could think of. She slowly backed out of the room before they could notice her. Then she ran back to Kaitie and Jamie as quickly as possible. Because she needed to ensure she had an alibi.

Jamie and Kaitie were happily playing on the floor with her blocks. Kitty sat in the corner of the room, wondering how to explain the lab, without somehow getting in trouble too. Looking at the clock again she realized that she only had twenty minutes to come up with something! Deciding quickly, she checks on Kaitie and Jamie. They're still happy, so she slips away.

There is only one way to maybe be sure not to get blamed for what happened. And that was to tell first. She was going to Xavier. Before anyone else can. She phased her head through his office door. "Come in Kitty" Xavier states. She comes in and sits down nervously. She rarely speaks privately to Xavier. After a moment he looks up from whatever he was writing. " Can I help you with something Kitty?" He asks setting down his pen. " I hope your not busy sir" She states. " Not at all, I'm just playing with some numbers" He states, his face calm as usual. How does he stay calm all the time with this many people around. He kind of smells like her uncle too. The one she overheard Dad telling her mom needed help with his drinking problem and-OH!

Kitty explains to him what happened downstairs, and the living room, and the family room, and Rogue's room. He cuts her off as she explaining about the bath " Just make a list of what rooms were damaged. We'll make sure they're repaired as soon as possible" He states picking up his pen and going back to his numbers. She watches while he takes a sip from his teacup, before standing to leave. As she's walking out she glances at his desk, and notices he's not working on the budget, as he implied. He's playing Sudoku? Whatever. Even the adults around here are crazy. She needs to get back to Jamie and Kaitie before something else goes wrong.

She returns to the family room, to find Kaitie and Jamie missing. Trying not to panic she begins looking for them. She has to find them quickly. She only has, she glances at the clock, FIVETEEN minutes to find them, put Kaitie's things in order and put her down for her afternoon nap. Because that's when Rogue should be back. Okay, so if you were a bored crazy preteen, where would you take the baby? His room, of course!

Kitty arrives just in time. Jamie had set Kaitlyn on his bed where she was sitting dangerously close to the edge. Jamie was standing on his dresser about to jump onto the bed. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kitty yells as she picks up the baby. Jamie stares at her blankly before replying " Playing pirates. I was about to board the other ship" Kitty takes a breath trying to calm down. Yeah not working. Does he have any idea how stupid that was?! He could have really, really hurt himself and Kaitie. What was wrong with that boy.

Turning around she walked out with out another word. She went downstairs and managed to get the baby to sleep just as she heard Logan's jeep pull up. She rushed around, putting everything quickly into Kaitie's diaper bag . She had just sat back down as they came through the door.

" I'm telling you, Stripes. It was the most frightening presentation I've ever seen. I worked with SHIELD and WEAPON X " Logan was saying as they walked through the door. " And I'm telling you Logan, that was the dumbest thing the Professor has ever made me do" Rogue replies, looking around for her daughter and her babysitters. Kitty walks up to them and says in a rush "Kaitie's sleeping in her play yard Kurt and Bobby are downstairs, they destroyed Hank's lab. I gave Kaitie her bath and your bathrooms a mess. Pink really? and I fed her peas instead of carrots because carrots are gross. I'm going for a walk" She finishes and walks out the front door, Rogue and Logan staring after her.

"And that's what happened" Kitty finishes, sitting back and waiting for more judgment from Remy. Instead he turns to the boys " You two managed to destroy a lab, drive this girl insane, and cause a little boy to have a temporary breakdown? I'm surprised Ol' Mages never tried to recruit you two" Shaking his head, he wanders off to find his girlfriend and daughter.

The other four look at each other for a moment. Then they all sigh and head out the door. Now that Remy knew the whole story, so would Rogue. And they should be at the mall when she found out. Because they were bad babysitters.

* * *

A/N: thank you mangagurlz for beta reading. The 3rd story will be up in a couple of days.


End file.
